Blind
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Gingka had a mute traveling partner who appears to be, Ryuga! And apparently there was a huge accident, what happened and why is Gingka traveling with this man? Read on to find out!
1. Terrified

**Ok, so I got this amazing idea while playing with my friends. We were doing a LARP (Yes, I larp from time to time) where we lived in the Beyblade universe and one of my friends insisted on being Ryuga. And he made him completely weird at first until we found out what was wrong. And it was awesome! Anyway, hope you like it ^-^  
P.S this is based somewhere during BeyBlade Zero-G. (Even though I've never seen it, which is very sad. Not sure how much I got correct, so I'm very sorry)  
**

* * *

"Gingka? Gingka, is that you up there? Come on! Wake up!" Gingka's eyes slowly opened to the voice calling him. He let out a yawn and his eyes opened fully. "Hey? Gingka, is that you?" He started to roll over. Which was a huge mistake seeing as he was sleeping in a tree. Gingka let out a startled yell as he fell to the ground. He looked up at the person standing in front of him.

"Madoka?" he said standing to his feet and wiping himself off. She nodded. Gingka rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, long time no see. How ya been?"

"Pretty good. And where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you in years," she said. Gingka looked at her and his motions stopped instantly. She raised an eyebrow towards him. Suddenly Gingka shreiked (like a girl I might add) and behind him appeared a much older teen. He had short black hair which was obviously dyed as such, a sleeveless top, and white jeans. Her eyebrow wet up again in question as the other boy looked like he was laughing, but no noise came out. And his eyes weren't completely focusing on anything anyway.

"Dont do that!" Gingka shouted. The boy merely smirked.

"Um, who's your friend?" Madoka asked. The other boy blinked and looked over at her. Again she noticed his eyes weren't focusing on her. She shoved the thought aside and watched as Gingka glared at his friend a moment before looking back over at her.

"I dont know his name," Gingka said with a shrug. "He can't talk so he never was able to tell me." Madoka raised an eyebrow. There were many other ways to be able to tell someone your name besides saying it. But she decided not to question it.

"Hey Gingka, long time no see." Gingka looked over to see Keyoya walking over to them. He merely smirked at Gingka and his friend. "Where ya been?"

"Oh, lots of places," Gingka said with a shrug. Keyoya chuckled a bit in the way Gingka always remembered him for and he looked over at the boy standing next to him. He raised an eyebrow at him a moment and chuckled again in a knowing way. Gingka was confused but decided not to ask. It wasn't as if Keyoya would answer him anyway. "Oh, I'd love to stay and chat, but we've gotta get going. Come on." Gingka walked away and the other boy followed him after giving Keyoya and Madoka a wave. Keyoya and Madoke shared a curious look. Who was this new friend of his?

... **(Ok guys, I'm going to skip a lot here and I'm very sorry. But, just bear with me here, ok?)**

The others sat on the couch looking at Gingka. He was silent as he looked down at his hands. He seemed pretty upset after that friend of his had been taken away. Although he looked more like he was worried about him, but why? Besides not being able to talk he looked like he could take care of himself. And yet Gingka looked as if he had just lost a ten-year-old who couldn't help themselves in the least.

"Gingka? Who was that? Come on, dont lie to me this time, I know you know his name," Madoka said. Gingka sighed and looked up at the others. On the couch sat Keyoya, Madoka, and Kenta. Tsubasa and Benkia stood behind it and Yu stood to the left of the couch. (As in Gingka's left.) He hadn't seen them in many years, and yet for some reason they were still the friends he remembered from back in the day.

"It's Ryuga," he answered. There was silence, but he knew the he heard Yu gasp slightly in the background. He looked back down at his hands. The question about his voice didn't have to be asked for him to answer it. But first he had to tell them why they were together in the first place. "Ryuga and I were captured by some guys, and locked together by an invisable chain with two bracelets on our wrists. Even to this day the bracelets are still stuck on us." He raised his left arm to show them the silver cuff.

"As you can guess we never got along at any point and he hated me with a vengance. He reminded me nonstopped that he'd leave as soon as he could. Anyway, about his voice, which i know you really want to understand. You see, Ryuga lost his voice while fighting for me in the Bey battle. I had been knocked unconscious by a blast from the enemy's Bey. I'm pretty sure Ryuga took over for me. When I woke up Ryuga looked over at me for a moment. There was a loud noise and Ryuga looked back. A blast knocked him in the throat really bad. The Doctor said it had burned his vocal cords and that he'd never be able to talk again. And someone also helped get out cuffs unconnected."

"But if you were no longer tied together, why didn't you just leave him?" Kenta asked. Gingka didn't answered and there was a very long silence. They all wondered what it was that made Gingka stay with Ryuga. Gingka told them that they didn't get along in the least, so why stick around? It couldn't possibly because he couldn't talk, he could get along on his own without his voice, and nothing else came to mind. "Gingka?" He sighed again and looked up at them.

"When the blast hit his throat some of it sprayed up at Ryuga's face," Gingka said looked back down. "He, he can't see." Everyone gasped. He was blind? But he had looked right at Madoka! Yeah, his eyes didn't focus, but he still knew where she was. And eyes that can't see don't move. "Well, that isn't completely true. At that exact moment Pegasus had hit Ryuga right in-between the eyes. You see, Bey's dont have eyes, so they can't see like we do." At this statement Gingka took Pegasus out from his pocket.

"When they hit the ground they send out a huge vibration through the ground, allowing them to see where their opponent is. Throughout the battle they continue to use the ground to see where to strike their opponent. When not on the ground they can't see as well, but they can still see. They send waves through the air to see the outline of things. It's fuzzy, but it works. With Pegasus on his hip in that special container he can see with the shock-waves she sends out. **(yes, I'm making Pegasus a girl, get over it.) **But without her with him,"-Gingka put Pegasus away and gave them a sad look-"Ryuga is completely blind..."

...

Ryuga stood in the middle of the darkness, silent as always. He was terrified. There, he admitted it! He, Ryuga, was scared to death! But what did you expect? He couldn't see a thing in here, he didn't even know how large the room was. he walked backwards until he felt the wall behind him and slowly slid down to the ground. The ground was cold and a bit wet. Which sent shivers up his spine. Please let that be water and not blood.

"What's the matter with you?" came a very cold and horribly familiar voice. Ryuga looked around frantly trying to find where he was. "You're acting as if... wait a minute, are you blind?" Ryuga stopped and looked down as he gave up on trying to find out where the voice was coming from. He nodded. "Well, that's not something I expected I must say, you do know who this is right?" Ryuga nodded slowly. How could he forget that man's voice? He couldn't get the horrible feeling his voice left in his mind. "Good, and I take it you can't talk either?" Ryuga nodded again. "Hmm, interesting."

There was a noise and Ryuga stood up. The door had opened and someone was tossed into the room. Making water, at least we hope it's water, splash all over Ryuga. He took a moment to figure out where the person was as the door shut and went to help them to their feet. He found their shoulders and helped them up. They held onto his shoulders a moment, steadying themselves.

"Thanks," came a voice Ryuga could never forget. Both of his eyebrows raised and she walked away from him. "Oh great, you're here." The man chuckled and Ryuga heard her kick water up at him. Ryuga went back to where he remembered the wall being. But he found it was farther than he thought and fell straight into the water and some went into his mouth. Yup, it was water all right. Very dirty water. Ryuga spat it out. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" He felt her help him to his feet. "Wait a minute, you can't see, can you?" Ryuga shook his head. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Cause he can't talk?" She hissed at the man and he heard some water move and guessed that he raised his hands up in surrender. Ryuga walked away to find the wall, which he did quite quickly because he ran straight into it. He fell to the ground again and cursed inside his head. She helped him to lean against the wall. "You're not his mother you know."

"Shut your trap Doji," she barked at him. He mumbled something and Ryuga looked over to where he heard the water splash a bit. "And yes, I know it's Ryuga. I'm not stupid." Ryuga blinked. Say what? She knew it was him and yet she still helped him? After what he did to her at battlebladers? Even though that was years ago, Ryuga still felt back for blasting the poor girl through a wall.

"Well, aren't you a clever girl," Doji said chuckling evilly. Hikaru muttered something and sat down about a foot away from Ryuga. He shifted. He didn't like having to have something help him. He liked taking care of himself. Well, he let Gingka help him, but he didn't at first. That trust took time to build between them, and he could never have that with anyone else. At this his thoughts changed instantly.

He and Ryuga had been enemies, they hated each other, and yet after all that happened Gingka still wanted to be his friend. And boy was he persistant. Every time he tripped, was about to run into something, and fell Gingka was there to catch him and help him back to his feet. After many times of pushing him away and evil glares, Ryuga finally gave in and let Gingka help him in any way he saw fit. After awhile Gingka knew what Ryuga was trying to say with each look and eyebrow raise. And Ryuga would listen to whatever Gingka had to say. It was the least he could do after all Gingka had done for him.

Ryuga's thoughts burst like a fragile bubble as he felt pressure on his shoulder. He wanted to jump to his feet but he stopped. He looked around as if asking Doji what it was. But all he got in return was a chuckle and he figured a smirk followed it. At this he decided it was Hikaru, for who else could it be? He sighed and leaned up against the wall. He never thought he'd miss Gingka so much.

* * *

**So, what do you think? And would you like me to continue? Tell me in your review! And thanks for reading! ^-^**


	2. Karna

**I tried uploading this before but my computer deleted half of it. So, here it is again:**

**So here's the next chapter. I thought about it, and decided to share Ryuga's thoughts in this chapter when it's from his point-of-view because he can't talk. Dont worry, I'll let him get his voice back, but that's in the next chapter. So you'll have to be patient my friends. And no, I will not tell you how! It's a secret! And yes, I'm skipping time again. Sorry, but that's how my brain works.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^-^  
**

* * *

Ryuga sat up and yawned a bit. The darkness surrounded him and he didn't like it. _Damn that blader, I will destroy him if I ever see him again! _Ryuga hissed inside his mind. The floor felt different. Not only was it metal and not brick, but it was also perfectly dry. _Oh dear god in heaven _Ryuga shot to his feet and felt along the wall in panic. It wasn't the same room. And he was alone. He put his back completely up against the wall. _What the hell is going on here, where am it? _Ryuga found himself in panic at not knowing where he was and froze in place/

Ryuga's head shot up. You see, Ryuga had always had something that we would call a sixth sense. He always knew when something was going to fall over, or when a Bey was going to launch, or some other things. And right about now, he was having that normal tingled that something was wrong. _What the hell's going on? Where am I? _Ryuga had to force himself to push off the wall and walk into the room. He stopped as he ran into something. It felt like some kind of control panel. What was this? He looked around, as if expecting someone to be there. Ryuga ran his hand along the control panel. A pain shot through his arm and quickly moved up to the back of his head. And he fell to the ground, unconscious.

...

Gingka walked down the road as the sun set and sighed. He wasn't going to find him any time soon, he may not even find him at all, but Gingka couldn't live with the fact that Ryuga was out there somewhere not being able to see or speak. He sat down on a bench and looked at the sun for a moment. Two kids ran passed him laughing. Gingka watched them a moment and his head shot back around as someone sat next to him.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't have any luck either?" Madoka asked. Gingka shook his head and Madoka sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think so." Gingka looked away from her and at the ground. She had never seen him so worried about something before. Of course he would be, Ryuga was not only a mute but blind as well, and who knows if anyone was helping him. Madoka looked at the sun a moment and hoped silently that at least one person was looking after Ryuga. Even if it wasn't in kindness, at least he had someone helping him.

...

Ryuga grunted and rubbed his head. _What the hell was that? _He stood up and looked at the ground in question. There as a noise and he froze. RIGHT! shouted a voice. Without question Ryuga jumped to the right. Something fell down from above him and made him fall onto his back. He instantly stood back up. _Who the hell was that? And what are they doing in my head? Calm down Ryuga, you're going crazy. _Ryuga took a deep breath.

No you're not Ryuga jumped and backed up into the wall. My name's Karna. It's nice to me you... Ryuga. He slid down so he sat on the ground.

_Hi, um, Karna. What are you doing in my head?_

I am what's called an AI. You ran your hand over a loose wire and I got transferred to your brain. Sorry if I startled you. Suddenly Ryuga found himself standing in front of a woman with black hair and bright blue eyes. Hikaru is fine by the way. They were trying to get everyone out of the building, but you got trapped. You can't see, but I can. If you listen to the directions I give you'll find the exit easy. But you have to listen. Deal?

_Deal. _Ryuga decided that he'd listen to this AI. It wasn't as if he had any other choice. But how could she see and he couldn't? Eh, he'd ask her later. He stood up and took a deep breath. _All right than, um... Karna, shall we get going? _The woman nodded and faded from his vision. Well, this should be interesting.

You're going to want to walk forward and feel for the wall. Then walk to the right and you'll find the door. Ryuga nodded and did as he was told. Although when he found the door he nearly fell through. Sorry. Ryuga merely cursed in the back of his mind and waited for his next order. Heh, who would've ever thought he'd be taking orders like this? Ok, turn right and continue straight down the hall. When I say so you're going to stop and turn left. Ryuga turned right and preceeded to walk. This AI sounded kinda funny, and annoyed him a little. But if she was here to help he might as well let her. STOP! All right, now turn left and continue straight until I say otherwise_._ Ryuga merely nodded, turned left, and continued to walk. Ryuga grunted as his vision turned white. STOP! Ryuga stopped in his tracks.

_What? Did I nearly run into something? _he asked as he backed up.

Yeah, a cliff...

* * *

**So, what do you think of the twist? Let me know!**


End file.
